


Bored

by Sassy_Cage (orphan_account)



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, GameTheory, JonTron - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Pyrocynical - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hypersexuality, M/M, Multi, Questioning, Slurs, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans Nick again, also Trans Pyrocynical, gays calling other gays slurs, groupchat au, hypersexual Nick, hypersexual Pyro, idk why im writing this but i love it anyways, no one asked for this fic to be made but WHATEVER, sounds like im trolling but im actually writing it rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Highschool groupchat AU made up of the first youtubers I thought of when I got the idea.Questioning sexuality, going on T, and shitposting.





	1. WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THIS?

JonnyGuitar, NiallEleven, Mattycake, BbyBro, EyeDobes, Max, FilthyFrancis, and Nicolasss have been added to: Calvin's Hellhole

JonnyGuitar: U fking know it's too early 4 this u fuck

NiallEleven: T O O E A R L Y I S A N U N D E R S T A T E M E N T

Mattycake: pssssshp gmorning yall

EyeDobes: MAT SHUT UP

Max: DONT ENCOURAGE HIM

FilthyFrancis: m s fkin tred

BbyBro: who tf are all these people anyways????

CalvinVeilure changed BbyBro's name to: Griffin Mcfuckboy

CalvinVeilure changed NiallEleven's name to: Pyro bitchical

CalvinVeilure changed Mattycake's name to Matthew Patthew

CalvinVeilure changed JonnyGuitar's name to Jonathon Tronathon

CalvinVeilure changed Nicolasss' name to Nick Robins Son

CalvinVeilure: There u go

Griffin Mcfuckboy: oh okay

hi nick!! 

Nick Robins Son: hi Griff

EyeDobes changed CalvinVeilure's name to: Asshole

Asshole: fuck u right back Ian 

Matthew Patthew: can y'all be nice????

FilthyFrancis: s 3am m nt rdy t b nice 

Max: Speak English ya Cunt 

FilthyFrancis: t erly fr tht 

Max has kicked FilthyFrancis from the chat

Matthew Patthew: max wtf be nice 

Nick Robins Son: He said to speak english lmao

Eye Dobes: psssssshhh he needs to go back 2 Japan 

Max: I CANT UNDERSTAND YOU, GO BACK TO UR COUNTRY

Nick Robin Son: NOT WHAT I MEANT U KKK RALLY ATTENDING FUCKS

Max: shut up Nick

Nick Robins Son: NO U

Matthew Patthew: If u guys keep being mean I'm leaving

EyeDobes: do it ya coward

Matthew Patthew: but I don't wanna have to do that

Max: Ian ur a bitch

EyeDobes: Ur a cunt Max

Matthew Patthew: pshshshshs bring me back when y'all get nicer it's too early 4 ya bullshit

Matthew Patthew has left the chat

EyeDobes: I DIDNT THINK HED ACTUALLY DO IT

Max: holy shit

lmao

Nick Robin Son: Matthew patthew doesn't lie yall

Griffin Mcfuckboy: he's a serious boy

Nick Robin Son: I can't get over ur name 

Griffin Mcfuckboy: me neither

Jonathan Tronathan: Everyone else got utube names and y'all got that

Max: Someone bring Joji I miss him

i miss my daddy

FilthyFrancis has been added to the chat

FilthyFrancis: FUCK U MAX

Max: I lov uuuuuu

Griffin Mcfuckboy: fuck I'm tired

nick are u up??

Nick Robins Son: Obviously omg

Griffin Mcfuckboy: just making sure it's u that's making noise

Max: y'all in the same house??

Griffin Mcfuckboy: Yeah

Max: w h y 

Nick Robin Son: I came over yesterday

Max: IS ANYONE ELSE HOME??

Griffin Mcfuckboy: psssshhh yeah Justin's home

Why are u our mom?

dont want us bangin?

Nick Robins Son changed Max's name to: Momma Max

Momma Max: omg

Pyro: yo Cal can u get out ya house??

Asshole: maybe. Why??

Pyro: i want u to come over

Asshole: its 2AM

Momma Max: plan ya date night in ya dms 

Pyro: but caaaaaalllll

My first T shot is at 7 AM

Nick Robins Son: REALLY??

Pyro: yeet

Nick Robins Son: u poor thing

Asshole: me mom and dad are passed out

Aka im on my way

Pyro: yaaaaaaaaayyyyyy

Im gonna go get ready 

Gotta blast

Pyro has left the groupchat

Momma Max: im gonna scream i cant BELIEVE

THEYRE BANGIN

Asshole: No were not

He needs moral support 2nite

Jonathan Tronathan: Pssssh moral support with ur dick

EyeDobes: Moral support that leaves a wet patch lmao

FilthyFrancis: Gays

EyeDobes changed Asshole's name to LeafyisQueer

LeafyisQueer: I CANTBELIEVE

FilthyFrancis: lmao


	2. Back to regularly scheduled programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally aa sorry for a lil wait

**EyeDobes:** pssssshhhhh nice

 **LeafyisQueer:** C H A N GE IT U FUCK

 **FilthyFrancis:** No

**Pyro bitchical has joined the chat**

**Pyro bitchical:** Wait....

Cal have u tried anything with a male presenting person??

 **LeafyisQueer:** No

Why??

 **Nick Robins Son:** THEN U DONT KNOW IF UR NOT GAY

 **Griffin Mcfuckboy:** Psssshhhh why dont u try it with Niall, Calvin??

 **LeafyisQueer:** WHY DONT U TRY IT WITH NICK, GRIFFIN

 **Griffin Mcfuckboy:** Wow.

A cyberbully

Im leavin

its 2 early 4 being bullied

 **LeafyisQueer:** its cause its what u want

 **EyeDobes:** U cant deny the truth Griffin

**Griffin Mcfuckboy has left the chat**

**Nick Robins Son:** holy shit

im still in his kitchen 

what should i do??

 **LeafyisQueer:** what do u _need_ to do?

 **Nick Robins Son:** ??

I mean like??

do u think i should check 2 see if he left cause its true????

 **FilthyFrancis:** Y E S

 **EyeDobes:** ABSOLUTELY

 **Momma Max:** giT EM

 **Pyro bitchical:** y e e t

also cal?? where is ya bitchass??

 **LeafyisQueer:** I'm like down the street

hold ya horses

**Pyro bitchical changed FilthyFrancis' name to: Filthy frank more like filthy faggot**

**Pyro bitchical changed LeafyisQueer's name to: Cyberbully**

**Filthy frank more like filthy faggot:**  CHANGE MY NAME U FUCKS

 **Momma Max:** HAHAHAHA SUFFER

 **EyeDobes:** FilthyFaggot

sounds nice

**Filthy frank more like filthy faggot has left the chat**

**EyeDobes:** LMAO

 **Cyberbully:** Niall let me in ya establishment

 **Pyro bitchical:** yeet

**Pyro bitchical has left the groupchat**

**Cyberbully:** I prob wont be back tonight so gnight yall

 **Nick Robins Son:** have funnnnn

**Cyberbully changed the groupchat's name to: fuck all of u**

**Cyberbully has left the chat**

**Jonathan Tronathan** : L M A O

 **EyeDobes:** Jfc that poor kid

 **Momma Max:** I DONT FEEL BAD

 **Jonathan Tronatan:** no one actually feels bad about insulting each other in this chat

 **EyeDobes:** This gc is all about insults

 **Momma Max:** trrruuuueee

 **EyeDobes:** TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Jonathan Tronathan:** LMAO WHO DID THIS

 **Momma Max:** ALRIGHT Enough with the memes 4 a sec??

w h e r es n i ck??

 **Nick Robins Son:** here

 **Momma Max:** SO???

THE TEA??

 **Nick Robins Son:**  Yea he left cause it was true

anyways

i got shit i gotta do

 **Jonathan Tronathan:** like ur new boyfriend

 **Nick Robins Son:** maybe

definately

 **Jonathan Tronathan:** I knew it

 **EyeDobes:** called it

 **Momma Max:** EW MY KIDS  _ARE_ BANGIN

**Nick Robins Son has left the chat**

**Momma Max:** lmao nice

 **Jonathan Tronathan:** sounding gay

 **EyeDobes:** It is gay Jon

Nick is gay

ur gay

im gay

we're all gay

 **Jonathan Tronathan:** gay chat

Also im sleepy

can i go?

 **Momma Max:** slepp my child

**Jonathan Tronathan has changed the group name to: Gay Chat**

**Jonathan Tronathan has left the groupchat**

**Momma Max:** u going 2 bed too?

 **EyeDobes:** probably not

why?

are you?

 **Momma Max:** prolly

talk to you tommorow though??

 **EyeDobes:** oh trust me, you will

Calvin will start the gc up early tommorow

 **Momma Max:** psssh yea

gnight

 **EyeDobes:** gnight

**Momma Max has left the chat**

 


End file.
